spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stuck In A Chimney (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Stuck In A Chimney - Synopsis Mrs. Puff gets stuck in Spongebob's chimney while trying to award Gary for his performance behind the wheel. Characters *Spongebob Squarepants *Mrs.Puff *Gary The Snail *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene H. Krabs *Patchy The Pirate (cameo) *Potty The Parrot (cameo) *Firefighters *Dr. Gill Gilliam *Hospital Nurse The Story *The story begins with Mrs.Puff driving down the road with an award box in the back of her boat. *MRS.PUFF: Unlike Spongebob, Gary is a true driver much more worth my time and much more deserving of an award! *Mrs.Puff pulls up outside Spongebob's house. She begins casually walking up to the front door steps until suddenly hearing something. She turns and sees Spongebob strolling down the road coming home from the dentist. *SPONGEBOB: I’m ready! I’m ready! *MRS.PUFF: Oh no! I can not let this simple minded moron see me at his house! I’m still recovering from that Lighthouse incident! *Mrs.Puff scales around to the back of the house but then hears this. *SPONGEBOB(voice only): Uh oh, I forgot my front door keys, good thing I have my back door ones! *MRS.PUFF: Fishpaste! *Mrs.Puff tries to get into the basement doors on the side. *SPONGEBOB(voice only): Actually lets see how my laundry is holding up first. To the Basement! *MRS.PUFF: No!!! *Mrs.Puff then spots the chimney and has no choice but to scale up to the roof and Spongebob does not notice her. She looks down into the chimney and sees an opening right into the living room. *MRS.PUFF: Jackpot! *She crawls onto the chimney ledge and then gets in but gets stuck before she can fall into the not yet lit fire pit. *MRS.PUFF: Oh come on! *Mrs.Puff begins saying a lot of unintelligible words which could resemble swears. Squidward lounges on a chair outside in his back lawn. He notices Mrs.Puff struggling and waving her fins around at the chimney through his sunray reflector. He gets initially concerned before not caring. *SQUIDWARD: Is everybody in this town a braindead moron? *He continues his activity. *Mrs.Puff continues staring out in the landscape still stuck in the chimney. *MRS.PUFF: Why has my life come to this? Why?!! *Suddenly she spots Mr.Krabs walking by whistling and walking a bag of coins attached with a leash. *MRS.PUFF: Eugene! Eugene!! *Mr.Krabs stops his whistling. *MR.KRABS: Did somebody say me name? *MRS.PUFF: EUGENE!!! *Mr.Krabs glances over and notices his Poppy Puff stuck in Spongebob's chimney. *MR.KRABS: Curvy Cutie! What happened to ye?! *MRS.PUFF: I was on my way to Spongebob's to award his pet snail for excellent performance behind the wheel but I had to avoid Spongebob, and yeah it's a long story. *MR.KRABS: So? Why are you stuck in a chimney? *MRS.PUFF: Just please get me out! *MR.KRABS: Ok! Okay! No problem darlin! Do you have a dollar for me to collect uh I mean, give to the fire department? *MRS.PUFF: Uh no, I just paid my bills two days ago. I’m broke. *MR.KRABS: Oh…. well uh…. *MRS.PUFF: Well uh what? *Mr.Krabs stares at her before running away since she does not have money to give to him for her release. He drags his bag of coins along the way. *MRS.PUFF: EUGENE! NO! Ughhhhh!! Tightwad! *Mrs.Puff continues sulking in disappointment but then hears some voices. It is Spongebob & Gary. *SPONGEBOB: Hey Gary, I’m going to turn on the fireplace, before it snows tomorrow. *GARY: Meow Meow *MRS.PUFF: Just my luck. JUST MY LUCK!! *Mrs.Puff desperately tries to escape now. Spongebob finishes folding his laundry and is handed his lighter by Gary. He lights the firewood. The fire begins to grow in size. *MRS.PUFF: No! NO!!! *The fire is right by her legs. She puffs up in self-defense. *MRS.PUFF: NOOOOO!!!! *The fire catches her dress and her body….. bounces out. *Mrs.Puff is sent flying up the water screaming. She flops out off the surface where Patchy & Potty are relaxing on Bikini Atoll. *PATCHY: What..the?! *POTTY: Squawk! You’re weirder! *Mrs.Puff descends back down through the water still screaming until landing through Spongebob's roof and down into his living room. *SPONGEBOB: Whoa! *After the dust clears up. Spongebob & Gary notice an injured and ashy Mrs.Puff with some of her gray eyelashes with small flames on them. Mrs.Puff’s outfit is reminiscent of a burned roof and she puffs back down to normal but it had to happen through farting. *SPONGEBOB: Mrs.Puff? *She gets up off the rubble and smacks her star student with a ruler. *MRS.PUFF: YOU!! YOU!!! *SPONGEBOB: OW! What did I do?! *MRS.PUFF: All I wanted was just to award Gary for his excellent performance behind the wheel! But thanks to you! I now have to pertain to my medicaid and life insurance instead! Oh by the way, CLEAN YOUR CHIMNEY! OR DETENTION! *Mrs.Puff walks back outside with a limp. Spongebob follows. *SPONGEBOB: There must be something I can do! *MRS.PUFF: Jumping off Rippers Reef will be good. *GARY: Meow? *Suddenly, the fire department rushes up and sprays Mrs.Puff with a firehose. She is no longer ashy but now a wet mess. *MRS.PUFF: Errghh! *Mr.Krabs then comes out of hiding from behind a rock, sees the fire department, and decides to take credit. He strolls up to her. *MR.KRABS: Puff Darlin, don’t worry! I totally got the fireboys here! Even if I didn’t earn me that dollar! *Mrs.Puff does not fall for his ruse and smacks Krabs across the face with his own bag of coins knocking him unconscious head first to the ground. She then heads to her car, takes out the award and hands it to Gary. *MRS.PUFF: There! Now I can go to the hospital with any dignity I have left! *Gary grabs the award and admires it for a second before thinking of something. *Later…. Mrs.Puff walks into the hospital with a wad of cash she had borrowed from her brother to pay for her medical insurance for recovery. She walks up to Gilliam. *MRS.PUFF: Here. My brother allowed me to give you this cash in my name to pay for any and all aspects of my recovery. *Gilliam inspects the money. *GILLIAM: Are you named Mrs.Poppy Puff? *MRS.PUFF: Yeah? *Gilliam pulls out a statistics chart. *GILLIAM: According to my statistics, you have already paid your medical bill just ten minutes ago. *MRS.PUFF: What? But that's not possible. I was broke. *GILLIAM: Well somebody did come in and paid for you in advance, I should point that out I guess. *MRS.PUFF: Who exactly? *GILLIAM: Some shellback creature with a meow. Okay can I watch Star Wars now? *Mrs.Puff ponders on who paid her bill. She then hears something hit the hospital window and looks to see Gary holding a piece of paper that says “Trophy Trade.” She correctly assumes that he traded in his trophy to pay for her bills instead of being selfish. *Mrs.Puff smiles at this thought. She then spots a now conscious Mr.Krabs being wheeled down a hallway in a wheelchair. *MR.KRABS: Nurse, I know I have a concussion, but can you please not spend my pet coins for my insurance? Category:SquidwardTentacles35 Category:2018